Question: Find all real values of $x$ that satisfy \[\frac{1}{x^2+1} > \frac{3}{x} + \frac{17}{10}.\](Give your answer in interval notation.)
Solution: Rewriting the right-hand side under a common denominator, we have \[\frac{1}{x^2+1} > \frac{30+17x}{10x}.\]Then we can write \[\frac{1}{x^2+1} - \frac{30+17x}{10x} > 0,\]or \[\frac{-17x^3-30x^2-7x-30}{10x(x^2+1)} > 0.\]Multiplying both sides by $-10$ and flipping the inequality sign, we get \[\frac{17x^3+30x^2+7x+30}{x(x^2+1)} < 0.\]Looking for rational roots of the numerator, we see that $x=-2$ makes the numerator zero, so $x+2$ is a factor, by the factor theorem. Doing the polynomial division, we have \[17x^3 + 30x^2 + 7x + 30 = (x+2)(17x^2-4x+15),\]so \[\frac{(x+2)(17x^2-4x+15)}{x(x^2+1)} < 0.\]Since $x^2+1$ is positive for all real numbers $x$, it does not affect the sign on the left side. Similarly, since $y=17x^2-4x+15$ is the graph of a parabola that opens upward, and its disciminant is $4^2 - 4 \cdot 17 \cdot 15,$ which is negative, we see that $17x^2-4x+15 > 0$ for all $x.$ Therefore, the given inequality is equivalent to \[\frac{x+2}{x} < 0.\]Letting $f(x) = \frac{x+2}{x},$ we construct a sign table: \begin{tabular}{c|cc|c} &$x+2$ &$x$ &$f(x)$ \\ \hline$x<-2$ &$-$&$-$&$+$\\ [.1cm]$-2<x<0$ &$+$&$-$&$-$\\ [.1cm]$x>0$ &$+$&$+$&$+$\\ [.1cm]\end{tabular}Therefore, $f(x) < 0$ when $x \in \boxed{(-2, 0)}.$